


Dear all new members of MACUSA

by molly31203



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, just a funny part, just for fun, letter to the rookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: These guidelines apply to all the faculty members except for our great president Ms. Picquery and our special consultant Mr. Scamander. For others, to have a happy and good life in MACUSA, please try hard to follow these rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker, and I wrote the story just for fun lollll Please feel free to correct me if you notice any grammar mistake.
> 
> This story is part of another Graves/Newt fanfic, Two Cities, a few Wizards, and a Family. But the whole story is written in Chinese (except this one).
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

Dear all new members of MACUSA,

 

Hello guys!

 

Welcome to Department of Security of MACUSA. We're extremely excited to have you here and absolutely willing to provide all the help you need. To help you fully prepared to be an Auror, we have some guidelines which haven’t been mentioned in the official guidelines previously.

 

These guidelines apply to all the faculty members except for our great president Ms. Picquery and our special consultant Mr. Scamander. For others, to have a happy and good life in MACUSA, please try hard to follow these rules.

 

 

Rule 1: Be good to Goldstein sisters. Buy them food, help them do their work when you're free... basically try to befriending them. It's not bribing, considering it could be an insurance which sooner or later will be needed.

 

Rule 2: DO KNOCK before entering Mr. Graves' office. It's not just about being polite, but about your personal safety. And if you're really unfortunate to enter his office without knocking... don't say a word and leave quietly and immediately go to Ms. Tina Goldstein. (She's the only one who might be able to save your ass)

 

Rule 3: Join the countersign and ask Madam President to provide the whole office with free sunglasses. We still need a few more signatures. Don't ask why just sign it up and later you'll appreciate it.

 

Rule 4: Don't mess with Mr. Scamander. Yes, he is nice, shy and polite, but if you try to take advantage of him or just simply be rude to him, his brother and his partner, Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves, won't care who you are or why you're doing this, they'll find you and kill you.

 

**Rule 5: RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN WHEN YOU SEE THE WAR HERO THESEUS SCAMANDER ENTER MACUSA.**

 

Rule 6: If you think our supervisor, Mr. Graves, needs some rest, spare your effort in trying to persuade him. Just go to Mr. Scamander.

 

 

Regards,

All Aurors from the Department of Security


End file.
